Zazz
Zazz (ザズ Zazu) is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zazz and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zazz and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zazz followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Description Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. He has long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. On the top of his head, Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. History Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zazz was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zazz and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Zazz began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zazz was present when Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for him and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Feeling like destroying something, Zazz gladly took off upon Zavok's permission to find Sonic and tear him apart. Eventually, Zazz found Sonic in Windy Hill and fought him, but was defeated. Soon after, Zazz was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill, where they were found by Sonic and Zazz was introduced to the hedgehog by Eggman, along with the other Deadly Six. Upon Eggman's orders to fight Sonic, Zazz gladly stepped up, but was angered by the hedgehog's smug attitude. When Eggman and the other Deadly Six then left, Zazz took Sonic to the place where he planned to fight him. Once they got there, however, Zazz was once again defeated. After his battle with Sonic, Zazz and the other Deadly Six resumed gathering animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman and Zazz and the other Deadly Six were subjugated by the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. Some time later in Desert Ruins, Zazz and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures, though Zazz did not deem it interesting, and were exposed to the Cacophonic Conch's sounds again as punishment. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zazz and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present. Upon Zavok's orders, Zazz proceeded to attack Eggman alongside Zomom, knocking Eggman out of his Egg Mobile, before Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails choose to flee. Having been liberated by Sonic, Zazz and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, though Sonic still opposed them. When Master Zik offered to go deal with Sonic, Zazz was involuntarily used by Master Zik to demonstrate to Zavok that he still had some fight left in him, which ended in Zazz being knocked out cold. Some time afterwards, Zazz went with Zavok's ongoing plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. Later, Zazz was with Zavok when he contacted Sonic and his allies in Frozen Factory to tell Sonic the futility of his efforts. As Zazz rhetorically asked Sonic and his allies over the transmission of where they would live when the Earth was destroyed, he told them that they would be dead as well and laughed at them, before Eggman cut them out. Later on, Zazz and the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic so they could turn him into a robot that would serve them. When the trap returned with Sonic seemingly caught in it, however, Zazz discovered that they had instead caught Tails. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zazz and the others scowled in response that they were aware of the fact. Sometime later, Zazz and Zomom attacked Sonic, Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot when they arrived at Lava Mountain. With their strength enhanced by the Extractor's harvested energy, Zazz and Zomom threw boulders at them while on a bridge and seemingly managed to knock everyone except Sonic into a lava pit. Zazz, bent on revenge, then teamed up with Zomom and Master Zik to attack Sonic after he escaped their first assault. Despite his enhanced powers, however, Zazz was defeated for good at Sonic's hands. What happened to Zazz afterwards is unclear. Personality Zazz is a nasty and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality. He is wild and out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression, and attacks with equal savagery. Likewise, he often walks around with erratic body movements, constantly changing directions and movements, and even twitches occasionally. He is heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others, giving rude comments, and yawning when being scolded. Because of his unpredictability, however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day. He is always ready to fight someone, even before he knows what he will be fighting, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination and attack with powerful strikes. Another trait of Zazz is his short temper and hot-headedness. He hates when people show him disrespect by mocking him, and just a few snarky comments or some opposition is enough to send him into a furious frenzy. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zazz is inherently malicious and violent. He has an extreme appetite for violence and mayhem, and he relishes in the prospect of carnage and destruction, wildly eager and joyous about killing others by dismembering them or skinning them alive. He also has a macabre sense of humor, laughing and giggling at how Sonic and his allies would die as the Extractor destroyed the Earth. In line with his thirst for violence, Zazz has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. He is also vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, Zazz launched an attack on the scientist with the others and wanted to get back at Sonic after he defeated him. Power and Abilities Zazz possesses high amounts of physical strength, allowing him to easily lift, throw, and carry the large Moon Mech with just one hand. He is also able to run at super speeds, enough to let him keep up with Sonic, all while carrying the Moon Mech. In addition, Zazz also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. He is also highly acrobatic, enough to let him easily balance on the fast-rolling Moon Mech. Besides his physical abilities, Zazz also possesses the ability to project volleys of pink energy blasts, either in the shape of orbs or tacks. In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Lost World, Zazz is also shown being capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zazz possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which allows him to take control over electronics. This allows Zazz to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Wii U Debut Category:Nintendo 3DS Debut Category:All Characters